Shim'Tar
There have been several champions of the Bana-Mighdall tribe of Amazons named Shim'Tar, but foremost was Circe's plot to entrance Hippolyta and use her in Shim'Tar armor and the power of the Golden Girdle of Gaea to take over Bana-Mighdall, seemingly as a tool of Faruka, and slay Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman stopped her by taking away the girdle, after which Shim'Tar seemingly died in a massive explosion before later being revealed to be a mind-controlled Hippolyta. History Rather than a single person, Shim'Tar is the title of the interchangeable chief warrior of the Bana-Mighdall Amazons, similar to how the title of Wonder Woman is classified as the chief warrior of the Themyscirian Amazons. The title of Shim'Tar is chosen through the Tournament of the Crown, a rite of combat, but, originally, it was made in order to chose the bearer of the queen's role. The original Shim'tar was a contestant in the Tournament of the Crown. The mantle of Shim'Tar was first bequeathed to this woman who died protecting her homeland, Bana-Mighdall. Wonder Woman's initial contact with the first Shim'tar occurred when her Lasso of Truth was stolen by The Cheetah and she had to go to Egypt to search for it. There, she found a lost tribe of Amazons in the city of Bana-Mighdall. These Amazons, she discovered, were apparently descendants to her aunt Antiope. A dissident of that tribe named Faruka plotted to become that tribe's queen. She chose a powerful unnamed Amazon to act as her enforcer. Calling herself Shim'Tar, this warrior had cybernetic implants that not only greatly enhanced her strength, but also provided her with laser capabilities and durability. After killing the desert Amazon tribe's regent queen, Shim'Tar battled Diana at Faruka's request. Diana barely managed to defeat her after being severely battered. She discovered that the Shim'Tar warrior gained the majority of her enormous power by wearing the Golden Girdle of Gaea. This Shim'Tar seemingly died when the Amazon city was attacked by the Egyptian military and Hermes, causing a massive explosion. This first Shim'Tar's true identity remains a mystery to this day. Queen Hippolyta Circe once put a mind-contolling spell on Queen Hippolyta and dressed her in the armor of the first Shim'Tar. According to Circe's plan, Diana and Shim'Tar II would fight and, eventually, kill each other. The mind-control eventually wore off, allowing Hippolyta to come to her senses. It was because of this event that Hippolyta developed an initial hatred for the Amazons of Bana-Mighdall, as they had aided Circe in her plans. The Third Shim'Tar Inspired by the original Shim'Tar, a young amazon named Akila eventually assumed the role of the new Shim'Tar. Akila remained Shim'Tar III until she was wounded in a civil war between the two tribes of Amazons. Powers and Abilities Shim'Tar is trained in high levels of hand-to-hand combat, and has expertise in a wide array of weaponry. Notes *Apparently, George Pérez has created the original Shim'Tar as a Post Crisis version of Doctor Cyber due to her position in the Wonder Woman Through the Ages poster.She is positioned right above Pre Crisis Cyber, maintaining the pattern that is visible between other villains of Wonder Woman's stories, such as Doctor Psycho, Circe and Cheetah that appeared in similar positions in relation to their original Golden and Silver Age counterparts. Category:Comic Book Characters __NOWYSIWYG__